Poem Out
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Sequel to 'My Beloved Yugi'


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with the sequel to my story 'My Beloved Yugi.' I hope you guys liked it but know its going to be something different; instead of a poem, its going to be a plain story, k? **

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed the story 'My Beloved Yugi' and the ones who are going to review this one. Thanks you guys!**

Now, here's the sequel one-shot! Enjoy!

"Poem Out"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Yugi

Rated k+

Romance

Summary: one-shot sequel. What happens when Yugi receives Téa's poem that she wrote about him?

Notes: Remember that at the end of the poem, Téa says that she has to finish her test and that's where we'll begin…

(Do not Own Yu Gi Oh!) (Please read and Review)

"Time's up! Pencils down!" The teacher instructed as he began to walk around and collect the students' test papers. While he did that, the students stretched and some freely yawned, a.k.a Joey and Tristan. But while they did that, Téa folded the poem she wrote about Yugi into a letter and placed it into her smaller backpack packet; not noticing that she left the zipper open.

"Okay class, your essay's do on Monday and no excuses from anybody and when I mean from anybody I mean anybody!" The teacher gave a warning look to Joey and the blond frowned, knowing he couldn't talk his way out of this now.

/BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG/

"Class dismissed!" He finished and all students ran out the door why; happy that school ended and it was the weekend.

"Finally!" Joey yelled out once they were out of the classroom. "School's out!"

"Yeah, for now." Tristan cut in.

The blond glared at the brunt. "You just had to ruin the moment Mr. smart-mouth!"

Téa sweetdropped; were they going to have a fight after their test?

"Hey guys!" came a cheery voice and the brunette smiled. "Hey Yugi!"

Yugi smiled at her and joined their small circle. "How was the test?" he asked them as the group began to leave the school grounds.

"It wasn't hard…" The blonde started to say but was cut off of Tristan again. "Yeah, you're right. It wasn't hard cause you fell asleep on it."

"Will to shut up Tristan!" Joey snapped.

"Make me!" he responded as the two glared.

"Will you guys stop it!" The girl yelled at them but they ignored her. Ever since Tristan started to date Serenity, Joey and Tristan weren't getting along to well, at least, seriously now since Joey doesn't allow it.

The two remaining teens sighed. Yugi stepped into the two, not wanting Téa to get hurt since when the guys were in a serious fight over stupid things, Téa would be pushed into a wall or just shoved. "Come on guys, it's the weekend. Can't you guys just get along for the rest of the day?"

The two turned their heads over to him and yelled "No!"

The boy gave up, knowing that they will stop in a few minutes and turned back to his childhood friend. "So, Téa…what do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much really, how about you?"

"Same here. Do you just want to go to the Game Shop and talk?"

The girl sadly shook her head. "Sorry Yugi but I just remembered about Mr. Fink's essay. If I do it now, I'll have the rest of the weekend free."

"Oh…" he said, a little disappointed. "Maybe later then…"

"Yeah. Well, see ya!" Téa waved and started to run, not noticing that the poem fell but Yugi did.

"Téa, wait! You dropped…something…" It was too late; she was already gone. The boy walked over to it, ignoring the guys yelling about stealing sisters and that, and picked it up. It was folded into a letter and the paper had designs of hearts on it. Could it be a love letter? Envy started to steer his chest on the boy who Téa liked.

'_Come on Yugi.'_ The violet eyed teen told himself. _'It's probably not even a love letter.'_

'_Then why is it folded up into a letter with pretty hearts on it?_' His negative side asked.

'_Well…I guess there's only one way to find out what it is.'_ His positive side stated and the boy started to open it up. His eyes skimmed through it, widening at every sentence she wrote. King of her world? Ruler of her heart? Crush! Did his childhood have a crush on him? If she did than Yugi would be the happiest guy on the planet since he loved her as well.

'_I have to go and tell her.' _Yugi thought with a smile and ran towards her direction, forgetting about his two friends.

Téa walked on and sighed. When was she ever going to tell Yugi about her feelings for him? Heck she didn't know how long she could keep this up; smiling at him with a throbbing heart. She knew that the next time she would see him she would probably yell out the words 'I love you' to him. It was better to just give him her poem.

Speaking about her poem, she took off her backpack and placed it in front of her before noticing that the packet she placed it in was open. She reached into the packet and gasped when she didn't feel anything. Desperately she searched in the rest of her backpack but it wasn't there. Could it have fallen out of her bag?

She paled at the thought of someone at their school finding her letter, then telling everyone about it. Or that person finding her poem and making her do things to keep her secret. Or worse…Yugi finding it and never being her friend again! She nearly screamed at that thought.

"Téa!" A voice called out and she turned to see Yugi running towards her. She noticed a letter shaped paper in his left hand and gasped. It was her poem!

The boy stopped in front of her and was trying to catch his breathe while she panicked. What was he going to say to her? Is he angry or upset or confused?

"Téa," he started out. "You dropped your letter."

"Oh…" she said slowly. "Thanks…but did you read it?"

He looked away. "Yes…"

There was a bit of silence before Yugi spoke, "I like you too…"

She turned confuse eyes at him. "What?"

The violet eyed boy breathed in and explained. "I…feel the same way about you. You know, more than friends…"

She looked at him with joy. "Really?"

He smiled. "Really."

"Oh Yugi! I'm so happy!" She hugged the small teen and kissed him on the lips. At first he was stunned but relaxed and went with it. Their enjoyment, however, was interrupted by Joey and Tristan's smirking.

"Well…it's about time you guys got together." The blonde stated, making the new couple blush.

"Yeah, we were starting to think we would have to send false letters to you guys to get you two to date." Tristan added.

"Or flowers…" Joey said, glaring at Tristan; remembering all the flowers Tristan sends to Serenity a day.

"Or unwanted notes…" The brunt countered.

"Locking the door behind your best friend so you could make out with his sister…"

"Or throwing away all the love notes so your girlfriend doesn't get them…"

Yugi and Téa sweetdropped but instead of getting involved they simply walked away and get to the Game Shop.

**A/N: Well, that's the story. Hoped you guys liked it. Oh, I have a new homepage now if you guys want to check it out. It's YouTube, my favorite place to get Yu Gi Oh! videos! **

**Til then,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
